Convenient Convention
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: ANSWER TO GYUUMAJO'S CHALLENGE!


**Convenient Convention**

By: Kuroi Neko-kun

Summary: A boring convention and lots of champagne. Go figure…

Disclaimer: All together now: BRUCKHEIMER! C-B-S!! NOT MINE!!

Warning: SLASH! Yes, female/female. I'm keeping it clean. If this irks you, then flee! Flee for your lives! Never read this fic! And for those who wish to flame: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!

A/N: This is my first female slash. It was a challenge set by Gyuumajo whom I challenged. Her challenge: Write a fem/fem slash one-shot that's clean. Here it is.

---

"Oh no, you didn't." Sara heard the blonde sitting beside her say in a hushed voice as she covered her mouth for a yawn. They were both sitting in the middle of a seminar about different tech facilities that could help improve crime solving. Sara would not be glaring at the person beside her if she had not mentioned how excited she was of this seminar the day before. She had not counted the speech to be long winded and boring. She wished that her phone would ring and Grissom would tell her that she was needed back in Vegas. _Wishful thinking, Sidle.__ Wishful thinking…_ she thought before turning to her new friend. Calleigh Duquesne was now smirking at her.

"Say what you have to say, Cal," she muttered.

"How about we ditch this and head back to the hotel?" The idea was tempting but Sara knew that if Gil were to find out, he would not be happy about it.

"I don't think—"Before she could continue, Calleigh had gotten up and was already heading to the door. The blonde had turned to her, winking. It was an indication that she wanted her to leave as well. Sara huffed. Between boring herself to the ground and heading out with the Miami-Dade CSI for a definite fun time in the comforts of a hotel room, Sara found herself in a difficult spot. Calleigh was already out. Sighing as she knew she was regretting her actions, Sara headed out for the door.

---

She plopped herself onto the bed, adrenaline still pumped from all their sneaking about. Calleigh had proved to her that being a woman had many advantages. The both of them flirted with the guards to let them out, reasoning that they needed to get tampons. The blonde batted her eyelids and laid the southern charm on them. Sara did her part too, giving them her rare smiles. Once they slipped out the door, the ladies raced off, searching for a cab to get them back. Now they were laughing at their own antics in Calleigh's room.

"Now what?" Sara found herself asking as she looked at the blonde.

"We can head out for an early dinner," she suggested, lying next to Sara.

"Or we can get a movie to watch," Sara said. Calleigh was tempted but she did not dwell into conversation.

"You know men tend to send me champagne every time I'm at conventions like this," the Southerner said reaching out for a bottle. Sara understood what she meant as she had her fair share. She usually gave them away in the end. Calleigh handed her a cup after she poured her own.

"Men," she muttered as she sipped the champagne.

"Sometimes I wonder why women actually need them besides the obvious," Calleigh said as she drained hers.

---

They were on their third bottle, drinking and was now talking about silly things about their co-workers. Calleigh sat red faced from too much alcohol. Sara stared at the blonde with interest, wondering if the alcohol was getting to her. She was half listening to what Calleigh was saying but her mind was somewhere else.

"…and Speed's always wearing that… Sara?" The brunette turned back to her companion.

"What?"

"You don't seem to be listening. Am I boring you?"

"No, not at all. I was just…" She stopped, finding the right words to say.

"Well, I guess I am." Disappointment was in those big blue eyes that were Calleigh Duquesne's. Sara sighed before placing her cup down. "I just never had a girl CSI that understands how I feel. You have Catherine."

"Let's not mention her right now," she said before moving closer to Calleigh.

"I was just pointing out—"Calleigh's ability to continue was cut short by a kiss from Sara. She was surprised but Calleigh decided to throw the gauntlet and kissed back. When they broke apart, she looked at the blonde apologetically.

"Sorry, I just… Well… I think I'll go," Sara said as she was ready to pick up her jacket. Calleigh snatched it away before grinning.

"Why? Things are finally getting interesting," she pointed out before placing the jacket down," I think I'll get some room service and we can party all night long." Sara was now mirroring Calleigh's grin.

"And you said it was a boring seminar," Sara smirked. The soft laughter that came from Calleigh was illuminating.

"Actually it's just handy. Gives us a reason to be together," she pointed out, lying on the bed.

"Yeah, a convenient convention," Sara said before lying beside Calleigh.

---

End

---


End file.
